Substitution
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Cas arrives in the motel late at night just to realize that the hunter is in the middle of a sex-dream.When Dean wakes up he doesn't notice Cas but he craves for satisfaction. Things go unexpected and awkward. SLASH, M for reason, mention of Sam/Gabe


_For those who wished for more Innocent!Cas. Though I believe this didn't turn out as innocent as I wanted… Just a little mention of Sam/Gabe because I really love them :)_

_Made for a drawing I made, which you can see here: _http:/lizzy0305(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Substitution-v2-199703810

_**OH AND THIS FIC NOT BETA-READED**, which means that most probably it's full of mistakes as I'm not a native english speaker  
_

_Have fun,_

_Liz_

* * *

_**Substitution**_

Castiel knew he had no right to just show up in Dean's motel room at the middle of the night but he had to tell something to the hunters and it couldn't wait. He didn't know it was bad or good news for them but he personally thought it was a really great thing.

He appeared in the dark room. He didn't need any light to see the two hunters lying on the two little beds. It was a warm night; still Sam's body was fully covered in the white blanket. Dean, in the contrary kicked down his thick blanket from his body, it only covered his groin and one leg.

Castiel stared at the naked chest for a while; he just couldn't take his eyes off of the sight. The dark shadows highlighted every hard muscle on his stomach, shifting slightly as Dean breathed. The ink in his skin, only a dark stain on the smooth body.

Then his gaze shifted and for a brief second he admired the calm and peaceful expression on Dean's face. These were the only moments when he could see this look on the hunter because when he was awake, his face was full of concern, which drew deep wrinkles on it, but at this time of the night, they disappeared.

He saw a smile appear on the hunter's face for a moment, before his lips parted and a slight groan was heard in the dark and quite room. It was repeated a few more times, Castiel eyebrows frowned as several ideas of the worst nightmares came to his mind. He considered waking up the hunter, he even stepped a bit closer but then a louder moan escaped from the hunter's throat and Castiel realized Dean didn't have a nightmare; these weren't painful moans but tiny voices caused by pleasure.

As Castiel watched the hunter, he noticed wetness gleaming on the naked body. Dean's hands were gripping the sheet, his hips thrust a bit upwards, while his eyebrows frowned, his lips parted and his breathing became louder and faster.

He was having sex in his dream, Castiel was sure about this and felt bad about watching the hunter but then anger rushed through him as he thought about the girl (or girls) Dean might have sex with and his fists clenched. He wanted to do something, he wanted to stop that dream however he knew he had no right to do that. But he didn't care.

First he cleared his throat, when it wasn't enough, he tried it again and this time also coughed a bit. Dean contracted with a jerk; he let out a disappointed sigh as he woke up.

The hunter's left hand went under his pillow, while his right slid over his naked chest. He grabbed the blanket over his groin and pulled it upwards. Then, he looked like he changed his mind, because the next moment he pushed it away and instead of the soft blanket he was holding his half-hard cock.

Castiel had to repress his harsh groan as Dean's hand was over his balls, caressing it gently, before his fingers enclosed the base of the thick manhood again, and started moving up, slowly, barely touching.

The angel stepped back, as if he would like to run away but the doorframe kept back him from doing it. Through the window soft light broke way to itself through the thick darkness, lighting Dean's body in different ways, all his muscles became highlighted as the soft light was gleaming over his sweating body. Castiel wanted to grasp something not to go to Dean and help him, touch him, pleasure him with his fingers but there were nothing aroung.

Dean's grip hardened, he became inpatient as his movements were more and more ardent and erratic. His hand was still moving but his thumb remained on the tip, circling around the pink flesh.

Castiel's knuckles were white, he was clenching his fists so strong but his self-control wasn't holding on forever.

Dean' wrist twisted as it was roaming up and down on his cock. His hips thrust upwards while his hand slid down, his gasps became louder while he bit his lower lip wildly in. He tucked up his right leg, his right hand sliding wildly, his grip tightened more as he came closer to the ending.

He reached his left hand next to his head, gripped the sheet, and pushed up his hips.

The noises in the room were so dirty and still, they were such a turn on for Cas, causing some unwilling reactions in his body; his cock pressed hard to his pants, it was almost painful. He heard something, it wasn't just a moan but something else and he wasn't even sure he really heard it. But then, a blink later there it was again.

"Ah... yeah... Castiel..." his name, his own, as only a gasp from the hunter's mouth while he was masturbating. Just a whisper, almost inaudible, but it was heard again, and rushed towards the hunter without a second thought.

But he stopped in the middle of the room. What now? Was Dean really thinking of him while his hands were twisting on his cock, while his hips bucked up, driving into his hand? Was Dean _really_ imagining having... sex with him?

Castiel squatted next to the bed, right next to the hunter. God, Dean was beautiful; his naked body in the dim light, his muscles shifting by every movement, his hand gripping tight his cock, while it emerged through his fingers, skin sweating, eyes closed, mouth open, dry from excitement.

"C-Castiel..." Dean gasped, really close to his orgasm, and the angel's heart missed a beat.

He placed his hand to Dean's wet chest, and when their flesh came in touch, Dean' eyes shot open. They gaze met and then everything happened so fast.

One moment Dean was gripping his penis, and the next his hand clasped Castiel's and placed it on his cock. He thrust up one more time and he came wildly into Castiel's hand while his left fist was in his mouth, blunting his cry. His eyes reflecting fear and embarrassment for a moment, but when Castiel's fingers started moving, he cried up silently again, his eyes closed down while he was still thrusting upwards, writhing on the bed.

After his orgasm subsided, Dean let go of Castiel's hand, pushed it away. He covered his eyes with his arm, panting hard.

Castiel watched him; he really didn't know what to do now.

Slowly, Dean shifted his hand and opened his eyes again.

"Shit!" He groaned as he saw Cas and closed his eyes again.

"Dean...?" Cas spoke up quietly.

Dean jumped out of the bed, covering himself with the blanket and grabbed Cas by the arm. He dragged him out of the room then pushed him to the door with one hand. The other one was busy holding the blanket around his waist.

His legs were still shaking from the passionate orgasm he just had and his penis twitched every time when the blanket touched it because it was _that_ sensitive from the angel' touch. He foamed with rage; desperation, awkwardness and shame mixed in him into deep fury.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean wanted to shout but he was whispering. On one hand he was in the middle of a motel's parking lot, on the other hand, he didn't want to wake up his brother inside. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Not letting Cas answer he went on. "What the hell where you doing here anyway? We don't see you for weeks, then you just show up when I'm...?" He couldn't finish the sentence. What would he say? 'Jerking off'? 'Masturbating?' 'Thinking of you?'

"I had to tell you something..."Castiel tried to explain but it was in vain.

"Then why didn't you? Why not just wake me up and tell me?" Dean stopped for a moment, then, "How long have you been here?" Actually it didn't really matter, seeing the finish was embarrassing enough.

"When I arrived you were sleeping. Then you woke up and... you... started..."

"Com'on Cas, say it, say it out loud! You saw it anyway, so it shouldn't be hard to name it. Com'on!"

Castiel swallowed hard.

"You started pleasuring yourself."

"How nice of you, saying it like this." Dean stepped closer, right into Cas's face. His eyes still full of anger, maybe even hate. "But why not saying jerking off? Or is it too dirty for your taste?"

"No it's not. I just didn't know that idiom." Castiel replied trying to remain cool as pictures of Dean 'jerking off' showed up in his mind. No matter how they called it, what Dean just did was erotic, arousing, beautiful but not dirty. "Look Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't want to –"

'You didn't want to what? Arrive at this time? Watch me? Stay here? Get caught? Why on earth did you watch me then, tell me this!" Dean whispered angry.

"Because I was enjoying what I've seen!" Castiel said and his eyes widened because he really didn't want to say this.

Dean frowned, his mouth fell open. He stepped back as if Castiel would punch him or just would be afraid of his next words. But Castiel didn't say anything, he didn't dare to, he just waited for Dean's reaction.

The hunter looked down and he saw the opal wetness on the angel's hand.

"You have to wash that down from your hand..." he said quietly the first thing that came to his shocked mind.

For a second Castiel didn't know what he was talking about, then his gaze followed the hunter's and he saw the semen on his hand.

He looked into the surprised green eyes then raised his hand to his mouth. Before Dean could even move, he licked his palm.

Dean' eyes widened and he groaned as the pink lips went over his seed.

"Hmm..."Castiel tasted the wetness in his mouth. "Bittersweet. Not like I imagined..."

The angel's hand knocked on the door loudly as Dean grabbed it and held it against the wood. His lips against the angel's ear while he whispered huskily, "_Imagined_?"

Castiel moaned as he felt a wet tongue licking the shell of his ear.

"Several times..." He gasped, shivering form the hot lips trailing on his neck now.

"If you want to taste me...you just have to ask..." Dean groaned, pressing their groins together, feeling Castiel's erection even through his pants. "Do you want to taste me Castiel?" he asked as his lips were floating over the angel's.

"Yes...Dean..." Castiel moaned.

With his lower lip, Dean grazed the soft lips, but the impatient angel couldn't wait anymore. He pressed his parted lips against the hunter's wet mouth. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, or what he had to do, but it seemed he did the correct things because Dean moaned into his mouth before kissing back wildly.

His hands went around Dean, holding him tight, gripping him. His fingers slashed into the warm skin as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his own, it's rough texture skimming his, it was so sweet, he moaned even though he didn't know about doing so.

Dean couldn't decide if he was still dreaming or this was reality. It seemed real, it _felt_ real, but he just couldn't believe it. But actually he didn't even care about it. He just kissed Castiel, wildly as the angel kissed him, hungry, because he was starving for this, for his angel, for his kiss and touch. He didn't want to think he just wanted to feel and touch, kiss and bite, caress and grip.

Both his hands slid over Castiel's hair, driving through the black mane, grabbing, as he sucked the angel's tongue into his mouth. He couldn't stop groaning, his leg went around the angel's waist and he felt the soft blanket sliding down, falling to the ground.

Next moment, a hand from his waist started skimming his skin, slowly sliding down, right over his ass. He felt as Castiel pulled him closer, pressing their groin together.

"C-Cas…stop…really…" He managed to moan before the ardent angel captured his lips with his teeth again, biting hard.

"No." Came a determined, animalistic groan and Dean couldn't repress a small laugh. He loved the fact that Castiel just wanted him right here at the door and if this would be a dream he wouldn't care where they were, but he started suspecting that this was in fact reality, which meant they just couldn't have sex right here and now. Because that was the point, where they were heading. Quite fast actually…

He broke the kiss and looked in Cas's eyes.

"Castiel, I'm naked."

"Oh, yes you are, Dean." Hunger. Lust. Desire. Three ancient feelings were sparkling in Castiel's eyes, making Dean more desperate for what he wanted.

"And we are in front of the motel room… In a parking lot… Surrounded by sleeping people who can anytime come out from their room. Not to mention the one who is sleeping on the other side of this very door… And I'm _naked_. And few more minutes, and you'll be too…" Dean explained, smiling lightly. "We need to stop."

"Oh…" Came a disappointed sigh from the angel.

Dean leaned down for his blanket. Raising up, he saw the bulge in Cas's pants. Smirking he leant to the angel for a quick kiss.

"Wait here…" he whispered as his hand slid lightly over Cas's erection. He heard the harsh gasp he wanted to hear, then he went on. "Don't you dare to disappear to a place unknown, 'cause I'm gonna find you and believe me, you don't want me to be angry _and_ sexually frustrated at the same time." He said, pressing his palm to the angel's cock more harder.

"Ahh…Believe me Dean, I have no intention of going anywhere without you."

"Good." Dean whispered before giving one more fierce kiss, then disappeared through the door.

Castiel waited impatiently. His hands, his legs, his whole body shaking from the fire he felt inside, burning him alive. This last few minutes were so sweet and good, satisfying but still now, standing alone in the cold morning dawn, the only thing he felt was urging to do more, to feel more of this. He wanted his hand to be over the firm ass again, skimming the naked, soft body, because it felt good, even right to do so.

The door behind him opened, the hunter showed up, wearing pants and boots, a shirt on one hand and the car keys in the other. He grabbed Cas's hand, pulling him towards the Impala.

"Sit on the backseat." He said, jumping in the car, already starting the engines.

o.O.o

Dean drove for about ten minutes before pulling down to a bumpy sideway. He stopped the car at the side of a cliff, from where he saw the sun rising over the green trees beneath them.

He looked at Cas in the mirror. The angel sat right behind him. During the drive, the angel was caressing his still naked chest, kissing his neck and Dean had to stop him because he just couldn't concentrate on driving, which usually came to him as naturally as breathing. But not when Castiel touched him the most innocent places or kissed his shoulders softly, in the most innocent way.

He turned back, he wanted to ask the angel if he was still sure about this, about them, if he still wanted this because if he started this he wouldn't be able to stop, ever; but he didn't have time. Castiel cupped his face and kissed him hard, his tongue invading his mouth, his finger's dashing into his hair. Looked like the waiting just made the angel more eager.

He pushed his boots down and started climbing to the backseat. Castiel let him go and shifted to the middle of the seat, making it easier to Dean to sit over his lap. The hunter didn't even have time to get a bit more comfortable, Castiel kissed him again, wildly moaning and grasping his waist.

"Oh my sweet God…" He gasped after the mind-blowing kiss, resting his forehead against the angel's.

"Please leave my father out of this…" Castiel said, his hand roaming over Dean's body, exploring the hunter everywhere.

Dean frowned for a moment, but then he understood what he said. Either he was about the get the best father-in-law in the world, of facing the most disastrous life anyone could ever imagine. But it was worth the risk.

"Castiel, you're aware of where we're heading right?" He asked slowly, being afraid of the answer.

"I do hope we are heading towards having sex, Dean." Came an urgent answer.

"Isn't this... I dunno… a sin for you, or something? Aren't you gonna… fall?"

Castiel opened his eyes and looked into the shining green ones, which were full of concern. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. He placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips before answering.

"If love is a sin… maybe I don't want to serve in Heaven anymore. Because what are we fighting for, if not for love and peace. And when I am with you, I have both." Castiel looked at Dean, watching the hunter's eyes shot open by his words.

There were silence for a moment then Dean took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I've sinned a lot in my life. You know that too. And I regret most of them." Caressing Castiel's hair, he went on. "But not this. Never. Even if your God would give me a chance to re-live my whole life, _this, _you and me…I would never change what we have. If love is a sin, then you know what? This one time I want to be sinful. Because this, no matter what '_this' _is, is good. It feels right. Damn, it _is_ right. From the beginning." He said, kissing Castiel, gently, slowly. They kissed like they would seal a promise they just made. Because maybe it _was_ a promise. Together, no matter what.

"Dean…"

"I know Cas. Me too…" Dean whispered as he unknotted the angel's tie, kissing him lightly. "Me too…" He repeated a bit more urgently, sliding the trench coat and the suit jacket down the angel's body. He leant over Cas's mouth again, his fingers dealing with the buttons on the angel's shirt.

Castiel bent forward to throw the clothes away and when he was done, Dean pushed him back hard, rubbing his groin to the other's, his movement showing complete impatience now. Not leaving Castiel's mouth even for a minute, he undid the button and the zipper on his jeans, pushing it down right ahead. He felt two hands over his, helping him, rushing him. A moment later, his jeans were on the floor of the Impala, forgotten.

Naked, he shifted on Cas's lap, his erection standing between their bodies waiting keenly for being touched. He looked down on Cas's chest. His hands following his eyes, exploring every inch of the body in front of him. His fingers slid over the smooth breasts, over the erected nipples, down on the angel's side. He heard Castiel taking sharp breathes, and he looked up.

Cas's eyes wide open, followed the hunter's movements as his warm fingers went to his pants. Two fingers quickly undid the button then pulled the zipper down. Before doing anything else, Dean lifted his hand and raised Castiel's face with a finger.

Dean leant in, his tongue tracing the angel's lower lip before entering into the hot mouth. Castiel's respond to the kiss was eager, willing to give what Dean wanted, moreover offering much more. The angel pushed up his hips, letting the hunter slide down his pants along with his boxers.

Dean broke the kiss, looked into the angel's eyes, than down to his freed, hard, wet cock. Unconsciously, he licked his lower lip, and was surprised that he wanted to taste Castiel everywhere, not just his mouth, but even his cock. He wanted to slid that rigid member into his mouth, he was curious how it tasted on his tongue, how the smooth skin felt over his rough tongue.

His hand went around the rigid cock, shifting up and down a few times, his thumb sliding over the wet tip. His own erection twisted, his whole body jerk as he heard Castiel moaning his name and gasping from pleasure.

"Look at me, Cas." He murmured as he let go of the angel's erection, raising his hand to his mouth.

Cas opened his eyes and did what the hunter told him. But he couldn't look into the green eyes because he knew what Dean wanted to do. And he couldn't look anywhere else, just at the hunters parted lips, at his tongue sliding out from his mouth, running along his finger, licking down the wetness. He saw as Dean's lips curved into a smirk so he grabbed the hand and replaced the finger with his own lips.

Dean's smirk froze down as the fierce lips invaded his mouth; his hand fell back down, grasping Castiel's cock, rubbing his own to Castiel.

Cas's hand shifted to Dean's firm ass again, making the hunter moan into his mouth. He liked it; he liked the harsh vibrating coming from Dean's throat, running through his own body as well. He drove a hand further down, between the hunter's opened legs, the other went back, sliding lightly over Dean's spine, barely touching.

"Oh Cas… please…" Dean pleaded huskily into the other's mouth.

"Dean… I don't… I don't know what… _to_ _do_…" Cas whispered almost inaudible, freezing in motion.

Dean stopped over the angel. He looked into the blue eyes and did nothing else. During this night, Castiel was so ardent, everything he did was so erotic, he almost forgot that the angel was still a virgin. Well, in what they were planning on doing, he was also a virgin so…

"Give me your hand, Cas." He said gently.

Castiel reached his right to Dean and the hunter took it in his left. First he just licked it with his tongue, then he took it into his mouth, his teeth sliding forcefully over it. He took Cas's middle finger into his mouth as well, sucking wild, he wetted the fingers.

A minute later he slit out the digits from his mouth. He moved their hands down right to his entrance. Dean gave the angel a meaningful look and Cas realized what he was just asked for.

"Just one at first." He said, swallowing hard. He let go of Cas's hand and grasped the angel's shoulder. As he felt Castiel moving his finger closer to his hole, he leant to the angel's lips.

"It's alright… Just do it… push it up…" He said softly, kissing the angel.

Dean tensed as the finger drove into him, slowly sliding up inside him, leaving him speechless and numb for a second.

Pain rushed through him and he hissed but then Cas moved again, pushing further up, carefully, still moving that one finger up and around. The painful hiss ended up as a harsh, passionate moan.

"I'm hurting you." Castiel stopped in motion.

"Oh fuck no. Go on Cas, please go on…" Dean's breathing became sharp as Castiel pulled the finger out and pushed it back, this time faster and with more force.

"Oh yes…more…" the hunter murmured fervent.

Castiel removed his finger and Dean thought it was because he still thought he was causing him pain, he wanted to speak, he wanted tell that the pain was nothing he couldn't handle, and the pleasure was what he couldn't bear, but then he felt two fingers driving into him and he cried out loudly. Right then Castiel grasped his cock and another forceful cry broke through his tightly pressed lips.

"No…" he groaned desperately. "No…Cas…Stop…" Nothing comprehensive could came out from his mouth as the angel's two fingers were sliding eagerly into him, while other fingers were around his cock moving with the same speed and enthusiasm.

Finally Castiel heard him, and he stopped. Dean looked at the frightened eyes and he knew he had to explain.

"Cas, if you're not careful I'm gonna come too early. This…" he moved his hips up then down, feeling all the fingers touching him, he groaned again. "This is so good, Cas. Your hand on my cock is just too much now, if you go on, I'm going to come before I could feel _you_ inside me. And I don't want that…" He smiled gently.

Castiel let go of Dean' erection and grasped his waist instead. He watched him as he reached back and grabbed a bottle which lied under his shirt. He poured a little of the transparent fluid to his hand.

Next moment Cas felt an electric shock running through his body as Dean touched his erection, his wet hand sliding over his rigid cock. He started moving his fingers again, driving into Dean as before only even more ardent.

Dean couldn't wait anymore; he stopped and looked into the ocean blue eye. With his left he stopped Cas as well. "It's okay… just slide a bit down…" He said silently and Cas did so. Removing his hand from Dean, he shifted on the seat.

The hunter moved right over him, holding Cas's cock in his slightly shaking hand. He positioned himself, then both his hands went around Cas; one slide into the black mane, the other folded around Cas' shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the other's, after giving a tiny kiss to the angel's swollen lips.

Castiel leisurely kissed Dean, his hands holding the hunter by his waist.

"Cas…" Dean moaned at the same time as the angel started pushing up his hips. As his erection drove deeper into Dean, he heard the hunter gasping painfully, and felt the fingers in his hair and shoulder gripping tighter, slashing forcefully into his skin. But Dean wasn't the only one moaning and grasping, Cas was also panting as he was slowly thrusting into the hunter.

After a few seconds, he started sliding out, then still at the same pace, back again, even deeper this time. This time, when Dean gasped his name, it didn't sound as painful as before.

Pain mixed with pleasure and Dean almost lost his mind even though they have just started. He felt Cas moving out of him again and driving back with a bit more quicker speed. His finger tightened even more around the soft curls, his fingernails cut into the soft flesh. As he moved over Cas, he kept his head at one place, kissing Cas gently, still passionately, his movements erratic as he wasn't sure anymore how to kiss because what Cas did to him right now, was too much, overwhelming already.

Though he knew Cas never did this before, he felt the angel literally vibrating under him and he knew the man _wanted_ to move faster, he only hold himself back, because he thought that he was still hurting Dean too much but the hunter didn't care about the ache, it was good because it made everything even more real. The high contrast between pain and pleasure made him moan husky as he lowered his body, letting Cas's hard manhood sliding deep inside him.

"Deeper…Cas…Fa-ahh- Faster!" Dean urged the angel, because he couldn't resist anymore. "Ah yes!" He cried up, his head fell black, this time it was only pleasure what made him shout and he smiled delighted. "Ah yes, that's it Cas… Ah yes…" He moaned ardent into Cas's mouth. He got the respond he longed for, Castiel groaned into his skin before biting onto his neck, then placing sweet, gentle kisses over the red mark, like an apology.

Dean wildly yanked up Cas head by his hair, teeth screeching the angel's jaw, before leaning for another enthusiastic kiss. He felt Cas's hands on his waist gripping with way more force than they should, controlling his moves. Suddenly he bent back, gripping into the angel's hard shoulders by only with his fingertips, letting Castiel slide fully into him. Both of them cried up from the sudden, devastating feeling caused by this new angle of penetration and Castiel's eyes shot open. He moaned again from what he saw; Dean leaning back, all his muscles tensed, the sun rising right behind him, high-lightening every inch of his sweating skin, the first lights of the sun surrounded his body like a glory or a golden aura.

"Oh Dean!" He gasped in amusement, sliding his hands up on the hunter's slim waist to his broad chest, over his hard nipples, his thumb sliding over the projecting collarbones, then along his side back down to his waist. But Cas didn't stop there, his left wandered over the hunter's ass while his other hand shifted around the hunter's firm erection.

Dean couldn't stop moaning, his heartbeat drummed in his ears and it was so fast he didn't understood how was he still alive, but he was and he knew he had never been _this_ alive in his whole life. He keenly pushed himself up and lowered himself down on the angel's hard cock, whimpering fervently when he felt hands caressing his body, moving up and down and then around his cock, fingers folded around him, holding him firmly, sliding as feverishly as he was moving over his angel.

He cried up again and it was almost a scream, he invaded Cas's mouth, his tongue teasing Cas, teeth biting soft lips, nipping on the angel's neck, biting wildly into soft skin over his shoulder.

Panting, he leant to Cas's ear, his hands roaming the angel's back, going through black hair over and over again, messing it completely up. He was playing with the angel's earlobes until Cas's fingernails slashed a long line over his whole back because then he groaned animalistic into the ear at his mouth which made Cas drive into him, if possible, even more keenly than before.

The hunter wanted to speak up, he wanted to tell the angel, how awesome he was, how good it felt to be with him right now, right here but he was incapable of forming proper words only incomprehensive gasps left his mouth before his lips encaged Castiel's and his fingers clutched into silky dark hair. He kissed the man passionately, both of them foaming with lust and hunger.

Slowing his motion, he wanted to regain at least a bit control over his movements. He slowed down completely, shifting deliberately and gently over Cas. When he looked into the angel's eyes, which were filled with deep, honest and pure devotion, he stopped in motion and savored the look for a moment before leaning in, placing a very soft kiss over the angel's lips.

"Dean… ah… I…" Castiel didn't know what he wanted to say, he only knew that there was something inside him, urging him to do more, to move faster because this wasn't everything, there was something more he needed to feel, something more bigger but he couldn't name it. However he didn't even need to, because Dean, like he could read in his mind, started moving faster, with more intense and force.

His hands grow tighter around the hunter's erection. Every time, his finger's brushed the silky tip he felt Dean jerk wildly, his whole body contracting in his grip, loosing the rhythm for a few seconds while avidly gasping for air.

Teeth clashing as they kissed madly again, grips tightened on naked, hot skin and the angel couldn't think properly anymore. The unknown feeling took control over him as he pushed up his hips almost violently, and for a moment he was afraid he hurt Dean because he groaned so loudly but then he realized that it was pour pleasure, the same he felt while driving into the hunter's firm ass.

"De-Dean I… I feel… ah _Dean_… I can't control it… It burns me up...from the inside…" He gasped between every thrust.

"Cas…" The hunter whispered breathlessly, "It's okay, let it go… just… ah… let it _go_…"

And with that Castiel groaned almost animalistic, shoving his hips fervently up, his fingers sliding over Dean's cock with such force, Dean wasn't sure he could survive without loosing his mind.

With same power, he put his teeth into the angel's neck again, his moves uncontrolled as all his comprehensive thoughts left his mind, and only one thing remained there, _Castiel_. His mind screamed the name over and over, his lips sealing with the angel's, teeth biting soft flesh hard, he could swear he even felt the metallic taste of the blood, but the thought couldn't go through the thick whiteness which ruled his mind as his orgasm reached him, leaving him overwhelmed with everything he felt; all the touches, the strokes, the emotions filled him up and he fell over Castile close to loosing his consciousness.

Castiel moaned into the kiss as well, and for a brief moment he felt everything; Dean's warm, sweating back under his grip, his hard erection jerking between his fingers, both Dean' hands in his hair, grasping for support, slight pain in his lower lip as wild teeth sunk into it, devastating tightness around his cock then with a final, feverish thrust he felt his body surrender to the pleasure and all his senses flew over the edge, leaving him numb under the hunter's also blunt body.

It took them several minutes till they could move, then Dean, giving one more kiss to the angel, slid carefully down from Cas. Grabbing his jeans he got out of the car, and a second later Castiel was right behind him, also only _half_ naked.

He looked at the angel, he was flushed, but who could blame him really. The black hair messed up, standing in all direction. Castiel's whle chest was still shining from the sweat while Dean took Cas's hands in his and pulled him closer, already kissing the swollen lips. He backed until they reached the Impala then leaned against it. He felt the metallic taste in his mouth again so he broke the kiss to see what he did with the soft lips he loved tasting so much.

"Khm... sorry for that…" He said, biting in his lower lip, wiping down the red blood from Castiel's mouth.

"I did not complain about it…" Castiel whispered, his hands now sliding on the naked waist. "I believe I left some… marks on you as well." He said, his hands moving up on the hunter's back following the mentioned marks.

Dean shuddered as he felt the hands on his sensitive skin but he wasn't angry at all. He grinned at his wild angel, before placing a chaste kiss on the bruised lips.

"Oh by the way, what did you wanna say?"

"When?" Castiel raised any eyebrow.

"Well… after you saw me…"

"…Pleasuring yourself..." Castiel helped him out, which made Dean grin widely.

"…right. So I asked what the hell were you even doing there and you said you wanted to tell me something…What was it? You really wanted to say something, didn't you?"

For a moment Castiel felt ashamed. How could he forget something so important than this!

"Oh, I completely forget about it…" He said, tilting his head down. Dean laughed gingerly.

"It's okay, I think no one will blame you for it. You just had sex with me for the first time. I think that's a pretty good reason to forget anything. Well, _you_ made me forget even my own name back there." He nodded his head towards the backseat.

"For the first time?" This was the only thing that reached the angel's ears.

"Look at you Cas, if I didn't know you better I would think you are some untreatable sex-addict." Leaning closer to the angel's lips he whispered, "You just came _into_ _me_ few minutes ago and now you already want more…? I think I like that. _Very much_…" He moaned, as he kissed Cas again.

"So, what was it?" He asked again a few minutes later. If they didn't stop, he would never know what Cas wanted at the first point.

"Oh right, Gabriel has returned."

"WHAT?"

o.O.o

It took them about 15 minutes to get back to the motel where Dean jumped out from the car fully clothed, not even waiting for Cas to follow him. He run to their motel room, he had to wake up Sammy then find that damn angel as soon as possible becau-

He opened the door and froze in motion.

He found Gabriel.

On _Sam_.

_Kissing_ Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted, although he knew exactly what they were doing.

"Dean!" Sam welcomed him, his hands slide protectively around the archangel, who of course didn't stop kissing the younger hunter's neck, before his lips moving up, caressing Sam's ear. Though Gabriel wasn't stupid, he kept an eye on Dean's actions.

That was when Castiel walked into the room as well, wearing only his shirt as he didn't had time to put on his coat and suit jacket.

"Hello Sam. Hello Gabriel. I thought we agreed that you wait for me to tell them you are here before just… showing up."

"Yeah Cas, that was two hours ago. I got bored, so I came here."

"And what? Fall on my brother's lips?"

"Actually, he fall on mine lips at the first time… but who remembers."

"Dean, where the hell have you been? Do you know what I felt when I woke up at the morning and you were _nowhere_?"

"A horny angel on your lap, I'd guess…"

"Oh no," Gabriel said, "He was pretty freaked out at the time I came…"

"Fuck, just don't use _that_ word right now!" Dean shut his eyes tightly, even covering them with his hand. That wasn't a picture he wanted to see.

"How decent you are suddenly! Wasn't you, by any chance, having wild sex with my little bro in the back of your car a half an hour ago?" Gabriel snapped back, climbing down from Sam.

Both Dean and Cas blushed at the comment.

"You did _what_?"

"Took my bro's virginity." Castiel blushed even more, if it was possible. Dean just wanted to kill the archangel.

"Oh shit." Sam moaned.

"Shut up Sam." Was Dean's only comment as he looked at the still very red angel and took a step towards him.

Sam's expression from unbelieving changed into serious.

"Did you really just… khm… do… Cas?" He asked, his eyebrows frowning.

"I didn't … '_do'_ him! We…" Dean hesitated for a second. What could he say, if he didn't want his angel to feel more uncomfortable. But then _his angel_ spoke up.

"We made love." He said simply.

Dean looked at Cas with a shy grin and stepped closer. Pulling the angel closer by his shirt he looked into the angel's deep blue eyes.

"Yes, we made _love_. And what a love it was…" He smirked.

"Oh man…I really don't wanna know about it!" Sam cried up but Dean didn't listen to him. He leaned to Cas and kissed him lightly. Well, he wanted to kiss him lightly but Cas had a different idea. He folded a hand around the hunter's waist the other went into the brown mane while he was kissing him wildly like half an hour ago.

"Stop, just stop already!" Sam quickly looked elsewhere. The 'elsewhere' for some unknown reason happened to be a grinning archangel.

Dean and Castiel moaned a quiet "Shut up, Sam!" but they both stopped. For now at least.

"So what, you can have sex with _my_ brother but I can't have sex with _your_ brother?" Sam's mouth fall open from Gabriel's question.

"Exactly. Don't you dare to put even one finger on _him_." Dean answered to the still smirking guy, pointing at his brother.

"After everything what happened between us, you really think that you can prevent me from putting a finger on your brother? Or _in_ your brother for that matter…" Gabriel asked cockily, his hand sliding on Sam's ass.

"Gabriel, you're really not helping here! And Dean, let me decide who I let putting fingers on me." The younger hunter said, before gripping the hand on his ass and pulling it away from it. But of course he couldn't repress a slight smile as he looked at Gabriel.

"Or _in_ you…" The Trickster said then, his eyes filled with hunger.

"Shut up Gabe. Seriously." Sam said, although the idea wasn't really against his wishes.

"Oh man…" Dean groaned, as his fantasies were way too imaginative for this topic. "But why _him_?" He looked at his brother.

"Thanks…" Gabriel gave him a hateful look.

"Because I love him."

Dean and Gabriel shouted "You do _what_?" at the same time. That was a surprise to Dean. This kissing-in-the-motel must be very new if the archangel didn't know anything about Sam's feeling.

He looked at the pair in front of him and when he saw his brother's expression, his heart broke a bit. There were so much pain on Sammy's face… He couldn't even imagine how much Sam had suffered since he thought the man he loved was dead. For a moment he thought about how he would feel if Cas would disappear from his life and the pain that slashed in his heart, took away his breath. His hand automatically clasped Castiel's and then he finally started breathing again.

"I think I love you. When you died… well we thought you died…" Sam's voice died away and with that the cocky expression on Gabriel's face also vanished.

"Oh… It's okay Sam, I'm here now." Gabriel whispered almost inaudible, his palm sliding over Sam's face, his thumb caressing him gently.

Dean didn't want to disturb them, but after a few minutes he spoke up.

"I'm really curious what will Bobby say about all this…"

Smiling, Sam looked at him, his hand on Gabriel's, finger's brushing the angel's soft hand.

"Do you think he will _ever_ talk to us again after we tell him this?"

Both of them were thinking for a minute then at the same time they spoke up, shaking their head.

"No."

There was a few minutes long, awkward silence again. They really had to get used to this new… situation here.

"Have you every thought of a foursome?" Gabriel asked grinning, just to break the peace.

"Shut up Gabriel!" Came the reply from all the three other men in the room.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_"Every word opens a new gate" moreover my 20th birthday is tomorrow (03.05) and I'd be very happy if you left me some lovely comments here x) I can offer some cake or maybe more fics :)  
_


End file.
